


Sweetness Overlode

by gardeniablossom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardeniablossom/pseuds/gardeniablossom
Summary: a series cute of oneshots created by me! Hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo it's me again with another fanfic. Hope you enjoy! If there's any grammar mistakes please tell me down in the comments! Updating as much as possible (there might be a couple chapters today even idk it depends on how I'm feeling.)

Sugawara Koushi just wants more attention. He walks down the hallways at school, local cafes, the mall, everywhere and see lovey-dovey couples everywhere! He just wishes that Daichi could pay him just a little bit of attention throughout the day. It seems that he doesn't care for him at all.. All he cares about is volleyball! Suga starts to wonder how he ever feel in love with someone like him... Even though he thinks things like this his heart still flutters and beats really fast when he's near him. It isn't fair to Suga. At least that's what he thinks.

In all reality Daichi is just very shy even though he doesn't want to admit it. He's tried things like holding Suga's hand and patting him on the head but when the perfect moment arrives he gets flustered and it becomes hard to speak. He's leaned on Suga's shoulder when he was 'sleeping' on the bus ride home after a big game, and mess with this hair when Suga finally falls asleep but that's all he can muster to do. He wants to do more but his heart isn't capable of that.

Daichi is walking to practice when he spots Suga sitting alone next to the gym. He goes up and puts his arms down on the railing and tosses his towel on top of Suga's head.

"What are you doing? You should get to practice soon." Daichi says as he grins at Suga.

"Ok fine." Suga says quietly and stands up, and stretches his limbs some.

Really Suga wasn't fine. He didn't want Daichi to tell him to go to practice! He wanted him to tell him he loved him! He wanted him to tell him that he wanted to be with him forever! Not _THAT_!! Suga was done by that point and was ready to confront him about it. He opened his mouth and was just about to start talking when Daichi's smile turned to a more serious look.

"Hey Suga are you alright? Do you need anything? Are you not feeling well?" The concern in his voice was obvious. This made Suga happy that he was worried about him.

"Yep! I'm just fine you don't have to worry about me!" Suga forced a smile and playfully punched Daichi's side. "Let's just get to practice ok?"

Daichi stared at Suga with a blank face. "No you're not alright and I know you're not." Daichi pulled Suga into a tight embrace. Suga's face burned a bright red and feels a tear drip down his face. "I'm sorry Suga. You must've been lonely." he whispered into Suga's hair. Suga's tears began to dampen Daichi's uniform.

After a bit Daichi was beginning to pull away when Suga pulled him back even tighter. "Don't leave yet. I want to stay like this for a little bit."

Daichi was taken back by this. Suga's never been this bold towards him like this. "Ok." Daichi said, speaking softly before planting a kiss on the top of Suga's head.

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka next! Hope you're prepared!


End file.
